bgtsccfandomcom-20200214-history
Deadly Rodents
Farmer Tom: '''Hello there Lass, nice seeing ya. Name’s Thom. What can I do fer ye? '''1. Well met. I take it you’re a local farmer? 2. 'Greetings. I was simply passing through. If you will excuse me... '''You: '''Well met. I take it you’re a local farmer? '''Farmer Tom: '*He nods to you once* Aye, a brilliant deduction Lass. That be me corn yonder, if ye be curious, and yer wanting ta try yer luck tending the sprouts... Well if ye ever fancy ta know how a farmer’s life be loike, have at. '''You: '''I think I will pass thank you. '''Farmer Tom: '''Suit yourself. Personally, I can’t blame ya, Them wolves been all over the place. Got so bad, Jorn been offering a bounty fer each pelt. Case yer interested, he is just down the road to the South. Say... '''You: '''Hmmm? '''Farmer Tom: If yer up fer a quick coin, I got something fer ya, You: If it pays well enough, why not? Always looking fer the odd job. Farmer Tom: Excellent. Well, here’s is the source ta me worries. I got this rat. Well, not exactly mine. He just wandered by the fields one day. Me and the youngins call him Old Dodger. Break the youngins heart if them wolves got a bite of the old rat. I’ll pay ya well, 50 coins, if ye can bring him back ta me, so I can stuff him in a cage ‘til things settle down. 1. Wait, you're asking me to catch a stinking, dirty, old rat? I think I shall pass, thank you. 2. ''' '''Oh, can’t have the poor kiddies without their pet now can we? I’ll do it. You: '''Oh, can’t have the poor kiddies without their pet now can we? I’ll do it. '''Farmer Tom: Much obliged. Jest look fer a hole, and try ta be fast, he can be a sneaky bugger. You: 'Continue You dive in near the rat, trying to catch it, but all you got was some dirt, as it slips by your fingers and escapes into the hole. You quickly dive in to catch the elusive rat before it escapes down the hole, and manage to catch it. '''Farmer Tom: '''Caught him yet? '''1. ' '''Why, yes, I have. *Proudly showing him the rat* 2. 'He is a tough one to catch, I am still trying. '''3. '*Bluff* I am sorry to tell you this, but I just saw a rat, an old ones, get mauled by a wolf. Not much left of it. '''You: Why, yes, I have. *Proudly showing him the rat* Farmer Tom: Oh! Let me see that! Wait... this one looks like Dodger, but it ain’t... hmm... least I think it might not be... *Sighs* Ye done a good job, Lass, fair is fair, ye earned this. Thankee ye very much. *He hands you a small puch of gold* 1. Thanks! 2. ' '*'Diplomacy* Going through all this field was not easym especially with all those wolves trying to make a meal out of me. This hardly does what I went through any justice... '''3. '*Intimidate* You better fork over some more gold, or I am going to splatter this rat all over your wall, in front of your kids. '''4. *Bluff* By all the Hells, I just fought a half a dozen of bandits, hidden in your corn. I managed to bring your rat safely to you, no harm done. Your coin will barely cover the healing costs, but all for the little ones, aye? *You wince in excruciating pain* 5. Leave You: Thanks! --------------------------------- Farmer Tom: Oh! Let me see that! Wait... this one looks like Dodger, but it ain’t... hmm... least I think it might not be... *Sighs* Ye done a good job, Lass, fair is fair, ye earned this. Thankee ye very much. *He hands you a small puch of gold* 1. Thanks! 2. ' '*Diplomacy* Going through all this field was not easym especially with all those wolves trying to make a meal out of me. This hardly does what I went through any justice... 3. '''*Intimidate* You better fork over some more gold, or I am going to splatter this rat all over your wall, in front of your kids. '''4. *Bluff* By all the Hells, I just fought a half a dozen of bandits, hidden in your corn. I managed to bring your rat safely to you, no harm done. Your coin will barely cover the healing costs, but all for the little ones, aye? *You wince in excruciating pain* 5. Leave You: '*'Diplomacy* Going through all this field was not easym especially with all those wolves trying to make a meal out of me. This hardly does what I went through any justice... 18 - Failure Farmer Thom: A deal is a deal, that's what ma and da taught a long time ago. I told ye the conditions, fair and square. Ye accepted them. 50 coins, take it or leave it. Plenty other folks who can bring a rat fer that coin. You: Fine, as you say, have a good day. Reward: Accepting the payment as it is: 350 Experience, 150 gold Diplomacy failure 18: 350 Experience, 150 gold Category:Quests